voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Some Assembly Required/transcript
into a shot of the Castle of Lions at daybreak. The sound of heavy snores begins to play and the scene switches to Hunk asleep in bed. He is wearing yellow pajamas and is covered by a blue blanket. Suddenly, an alarm blares and Hunk screams, falling out of bed and landing on his stomach. He groans and tries to stand up, but his legs get tangled in the blanket and he falls again as the doors automatically open. Switch to Shiro, in full Paladin outfit, as he does push-ups in his room. Allura: (over loudspeaker) Everybody up! looks to his left and begins to stand up. Zarkon's attacking! runs out the room as the doors automatically open and close behind him. The scene switches to a close-up of Lance lying on his bed in pale blue pajamas and covered by a navy blue blanket. His face is covered with a green facial mask and his eyes hidden by a black sleep mask. Soft music plays in the background, which in turn blocks the sound of the alarm. Cut to a shot of Keith sitting upright in bed as he examines his knife. Allura: (over loudspeaker) The Castle's about to be destroyed! [Keith gasps and throws off his blanket, jumping out of bed and grabbing his jacket. Allura: (over loudspeaker) The Castle's about to be destroyed! (Pidge gasps) Allura: (over loudspeaker) Go, go, go! We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer! Coran: You've got to sell it a little bit more. (clears throat) Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words? Allura: Coran. Coran: Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening. Allura: It's over. Coran: Oh, I know! If only Voltron had been formed. Oh! Time! Shiro: I guess this isn't an actual attack. Allura: And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran? Coran: Seventy-five degrees. Oh, (ding) sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer. Allura: However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance? Lance: (yawns) Good morning, everybody. What's going on? Allura: Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed. Hunk: Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I-I don't know. What day is today? Coran: It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day! Hunk: It's a lot to process. Allura: You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe. Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable. Hunk: Oh, no. Allura: Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon. Shiro: The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training. Pidge: Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship. Coran: Ah, negative, Number Five! I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow. Allura: That's right. Now, get to your lions. ' ' Hunk: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? W-What's going...? Aw, come on. You've got to be kidding me. Hmm... Mm... Whoa! (grunts, groans) Lance: ...Should someone go in after him? Hunk: Hi, guys. Sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the bridge? Shiro: All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync. Allura: (over comm) Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron! All: Yeah! All: Yeah! All: Yeah! All: (weakly) Yay. Hunk: Whoo. Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited? Shiro: Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit. Keith: Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up. Shiro: What do you mean? Keith: I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other. Lance: Like a cheerleader pyramid? Keith: You got a better idea? Shiro: It's worth a try. ...Hunk, what are you doing? Hunk: What do you mean? Shiro: You're supposed to be the leg over there. Hunk: What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right? Lance: You yelled, "I'm a leg!" Hunk: Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things. Keith: Shiro's the head. Hunk: All the time? Shiro: Let's just try it my way for now. Hunk: Okay, but next time I call head. Shiro: Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head. Feel the bonds with your lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus. Is everyone bonding and focusing? Lance: Why was this so much easier before? Shiro: (sighs) Let's take a break. Allura: (over comm) Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle. Pidge: (over comm) Yeah. Lance: (over comm) I'm listening. Shiro: (over comm) You're right. Keith: (over comm) Yeah, I guess. Allura: Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle’s defenses. This should help! (all screaming) Lance: Okay, whoa, whoa! Keith: Allura, what are you doing? Allura: (over comm) Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron! Lance: Forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle! (yells) Hunk: Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us! Allura: (over comm) You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all! Computer: Auto-lock-on engaged. ' ' Zarkon: You have returned early. Did you complete your mission? Galran Commander: Sir, the moon's crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew. Zarkon: Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger. Galran Commander: Hmm? Zarkon: Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread. Galran Commander: Huh? Zarkon: What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron? Haggar: I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation. ' ' Allura: Are we at full power on condenser number five yet? Coran: No, still just 84 percent. Allura: You did it! You formed Voltron! Keith: No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in. Allura: What? Coran: Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors. Shiro: What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break. Allura: Shiro's right. You should be training. Hunk: We've been training. When are we going back to Earth? Pidge: I'm not going back until I find my family. Shiro: Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon. Lance: How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron. Coran: Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears. Lance: Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us. Coran: During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck. Hunk: There's a training deck? ' ' (Alien growls) Haggar: I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for. How would you like to get your revenge against the Champion? (Alien growls) ' ' Coran: (clears throat) Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. Keith: Huh? Coran: It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team. Hunk: Wait, wait, wait. What's going on? (gasps) Whoa. Did you guys get one of these? Shiro: Get ready. (Hunk yells) (Pidge groans, yells) Coran: Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you! (Hunk yells) Coran: Time to increase intensity. Lance: You keeping up over there, Keith? Keith: Just concentrate on keeping me safe. Lance: (scoffs) Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate. (screams) (Keith screams) (Lance screams) (Shiro yells) (Coran groans) ' ' Coran: To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock. Lance: Wait. Who's guiding me through? Keith: Take two steps forward. Lance: Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic? Coran: Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn. Lance: Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction. (electricity crackling) Lance: (yells) You did that on purpose! Keith: You're not listening. Lance: You said, "Turn right." Keith: But before that, I said, "Take two steps forward." Lance: Two steps - (electricity crackling) Lance: (screams) We're switching places right now! ' ' Coran: You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion. Lance: No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real. Coran: Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive! (all lions growling) Coran: This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go. Activating training helmets! (Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk gasp) Lance: (screams) Coran, what's happening? I can't see! Coran: You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels! Hunk: (whimpers) Mine feels scared! Lance: You still going, Keith? Keith: You know it. You? Lance: Going? I'm speeding up! Keith: Oh, yeah? Lance: Must be getting close. Keith: Must be. Lance: You getting scared? Keith: I'm not scared! (loud crashing, groaning) Keith: Ow. Lance: I win. Pidge: What was that noise? Did they crash? (yells, grunts) Shiro: I think I'm getting this. Coran: Excellent, Shiro! ' ' Coran: Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion. Bring your lions together and - and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go! Keith: Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend! Pidge: I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head! Hunk: I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole. Coran: Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds! Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron. Yes! Lance: Pidge! Pidge: (grunts) I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head! Shiro: Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this. Pidge: I'm just... I'm just tired, okay? Shiro: Okay. Let's take a break. Coran: You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little. Allura: What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training! Coran: Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard. Allura: What do you mean, "can't push too hard"? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator! ' ' Coran: In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one. Hunk: Hmm? Whoa! (yelps, yells) (Keith grunts) (Hunk groans, screams) (Pidge grunts, groans, screams) (Lances grunts, groans, screams) (Shiro gasps) Keith: (grunts) Shiro, are you okay? (Keith and Shiro groan) Allura: That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon! Coran: Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux! Shiro: Smells great, Coran. Thanks. (all gasp) Lance: Hold the phone! Coran: I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day. Hunk: Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing. Coran: This one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors! ' ' Hunk: (groans) Ow! Lance: Sorry. Ew! (groans) Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo! Keith: It's your fault! This is ridiculous. Allura: Do Earthlings ever stop complaining? Shiro: Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today. Keith: Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like... Lance: Like a bunch of toy prisoners! Keith: Yes! Thank you, Lance! Coran: You do not yell at the Princess! Pidge: Oh, the princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours! (food splats) (Pidge groans) Keith: Go loose, Pidge! (Allura gasps) (food splats) Hunk: Oh, it's on now. ' ' (all laughing) Allura: Enough! Do you see what you're doing? You're finally working together as one! Keith: Hey, she's right! Lance: I actually don't hate you right now. Hunk: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Shiro: Let's go form Voltron! All: Yeah! Hunk: Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it! (all groan) ' ' Shiro: Everyone ready to do this? Pidge: Roger that! Lance: It's on! Keith: Yes, sir! Hunk: I was born ready! Shiro: Then let's go! All: Yeah! Allura: I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy. Coran: It's true. Like the old proverb says, "A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him." Lance: Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. Keith: Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out. Hunk: I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys. Keith: G-forces mess with your head a little bit? Hunk: Yeah, maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days. Shiro: Going to bed, Pidge? Pidge: In a minute. Shiro: Good work today. We're really coming together. Zarkon: This beast will allow us to destroy the paladins. And then, Voltron will be ours.